


Some Announcements

by Derin



Series: Parting the Clouds [19]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derin/pseuds/Derin
Summary: Apologies, this is not a fic, merely some announcements about the series.





	

OKAY SO

First off, apologies for the longer-than-expected hiatus. Life chaos, et cetera, et cetera. Thank you, those of you who have stuck around, for your patience.

Now.

Let me start by saying this fic is NOT dead. I am ready to begin reposting once I have work back from my betas. We might have to slip to a two-month instead of one-month schedule, for which I apologise, but I will endeavour to bring us back up to monthly if and when I can.

Next thing: I am looking for more beta readers. Some of my previous betas have busier lives now and I would feel more comfortable having more eyes on the drafts before they hit the internet. Anyone interested in betaing PtC who has the time to read one fic every two months, please send me a message; I would be grateful for any such help.

Our next work is an Alternamorphs, which does not follow the plots of either of the actual Alternamorphs (which were already heavily recycled) but is in fact a 100% new story. Or several new stories, depending on how many branching paths you want to take. And which is canon in the PtC universe, which I know sounds weird for a fic that relies so heavily on reader choice and has so many paths but... look, it'll make sense when the fic comes out.

Again, apologies for the delay. I'm excited to start posting this fic again; I always look forward to people's comments and reactions and theories and am ready to get back into the rewriting saddle. Not too long after Alternamorphs: David. We're getting serious, people.

Keep fighting.

 

EDIT: Okay it doesn't look like AO3 has a messaging system. This is highly unfortunate. Anyone interested please either comment here or message me at leadfoilhat at gmail.


End file.
